1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal device to be connected to an information processing device in a communicatable status, an information processing system including the communication terminal device, and an image transmitting method using the communication terminal device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An information processing device (PC: Personal Computer) connected to a communication terminal device such as an MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) through a network acquires status information from the communication terminal device, thereby displaying a status of the communication terminal device indicated by the acquired status information in a display unit of the information processing device. The status of the communication terminal device is a current error situation of the communication terminal device or the like, for example. Consequently, a user of the information processing device can know the status of the communication terminal device in a location that is different from a location of the communication terminal device. For this reason, a service technician in a location that is different from a location in which the MFP is installed can determine the error situation of the MFP by utilizing the information processing device, for example. Even if the service technician does not move to the location in which the MFP having an error generated is present, accordingly, the service technician can teach a user of the MFP how to correct the error of the MFP, thereby reducing a time required for the service technician to correct the error.
For example, if a structure in which the communication terminal device includes a web server is employed, the information processing device gives access to the web server through a web browser, thereby acquiring the status of the communication terminal device and displaying the acquired status. Since displayed contents at this time are displayed on a dedicated screen for displaying the status in the web browser, they have a completely different display mode from the contents displayed on the display unit of the communication terminal device at that time. For this reason, there is a problem in that the service technician in the location that is different from a location in which the communication terminal device is installed cannot easily determine the contents which are currently displayed on the display unit of the communication terminal device, and it is difficult to determine the current status of the communication terminal device.
Therefore, there is known the technique for transmitting, to the information processing device, a web page including the same image as an image to be displayed on the display unit provided in the communication terminal device. Consequently, the same image as the image to be displayed on the display unit of the communication terminal device can be confirmed by the information processing device in the location that is different from a location in which the communication terminal device is installed.
However, image data including the contents which should not be released to the user (service technician) of the information processing device by the user of the communication terminal device is also transmitted from the communication terminal device to the information processing device in some cases. In other words, there is a problem in that the leakage of the contents on the screen to be displayed on the display unit out to the user of the information processing device is not taken into consideration against the will of the user of the communication terminal device.